


Lights Out

by cytogeneticist



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytogeneticist/pseuds/cytogeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church is moving out to live with Tex so Tucker needs a new roommate, and guess who that is – yeah, it's Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tucker, this isn't going to work. It's pretty obvious that some sex-crazed maniac did this."

Yeah, that's why Tucker did it. "What, really? What gave it away?"

"Dude, you asked for a hot blonde girl with big tits. Who the fuck puts that in a Roommate Wanted sign? Are you really that fucking stupid?"

Seriously, this felt like he was being lectured by his mother.

"Tucker is dumb. This is why Church and I are leaving you."

"No one asked for your input, Caboose, and you don't even live here so shut up."

Tucker groaned. Man, this sucked. It's not like he wanted to do this stupid sign. He didn't even want a hot new roommate(of course he did but that was not the point). The point was, he needed a new roommate to help pay the rent since Church was moving out to live with Tex, and Tucker didn't want to get a new roommate because if he did then that meant he had to get along with this new guy.

Don't get him wrong. He liked meeting new people and being friends with them but not to the point where he was willing to share an apartment complex with them.

Like what if this new guy was a clean freak? Tucker already had enough of that with Simmons, and the guy's not even his roommate. He's sure Grif had it rough but eh, that's fine, Grif was probably used to it since they're married("We are not married!").

What if this new person was some mercenary hired to kill Tucker? People couldn't be trusted these days. Or worse, what if he's against Tucker bringing girls home? Church was like that but the dick's a hypocrite. He occasionally brought Tex home to do gross stuff. Ugh.

"You know what? I'll handle this later," Tucker took the flyer from Church's hand and placed it back on the table. "I have to get to work."

"No, Tucker. The sooner this is done, the sooner I get to move out."

"Aw, Church, do you really hate me that much—"

"I really fucking hate you."

"—that you want me out of your sight faster? That just hurts my feelings, and here I thought we'd be best friends forever."

They both heard Caboose scoff. "Tucker! We all know I'm Church's best friend!"

"I'm pretty sure us living together makes us best friends."

"But he's leaving you!"

"Leaving me doesn't necessarily mean we won't be friends anymore, and it's not like he's leaving me for you."

Caboose smirked. The fucktard actually smirked. "But you don't know that."

"What? What do you mean by that? Church, is there something you're not telling me? Because if there is, you should probably tell me now because Caboose is freaking me out."

"Oh my god, you two are annoying," Church said with his palm on his face. "Seriously, I don't know what to do with you assholes. Tucker, I don't know what Caboose is talking about and I don't really care about what he's trying to imply," he glanced at the flyer on the table then back at Tucker and sighed. "Just go to your job. I'll handle this sign thing because of course, it's always me who has to handle things."

Tucker grinned. He should feel bad for leaving the work to Church but if the guy said he'd do it then Tucker wouldn't be on the way with that. And about that little argument with Caboose, he couldn't care less about being Church's best friend. He certainly wouldn't want to be best friends with some guy who's gonna leave him for a girl.

Okay, now he just sounded bitter. Lavernius Tucker was not bitter. And he definitely wouldn't be sad when his friend leaves him. He wouldn't get depressed like Caboose if this kind of situation happened to him.

"Thanks, man, knew I can count on you."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too."

 

* * *

 

Tucker worked as a bartender, and there was this guy on the counter who's had like six beers. He didn't really keep count because who cared about the guy? There's a lot of customers like him who got drunk because they're tired of life.

So Tucker was going to mind his own business and think about his own problem, which was getting a new roommate. He hoped Church really did finish the sign. Or he hoped that maybe Church decided not to leave because he'd realize that friends were more important than girlfriends.

Maybe Tucker should get a girlfriend. And spend more time with her than Church. Maybe he'd finally realize what Tucker felt whenever he chose to be with Tex rather than his friends. That would show him.

...

What the fuck? He acts like a jealous lover. Ugh, gross.

"One more shot please."

Tucker's train of thought was forgotten when a hot girl appeared from the counter."Hey, babe, why don't you give me a shot instead?"

Yes, that was lame but who could blame him? His mind was busy thinking of disgusting stuff about Church. But then this guy. This dickbag, who drank six beers, suddenly laughed like the obnoxious person that he probably was. Tucker knew that what he said was stupid but the asshole didn't have to rub it in.

"How many girls have you picked up with that line?"

Tucker answered him with a glare.

Now that Tucker had taken a good look at the fucker, the guy was actually pretty good-looking. He didn't swing that way, though. If he did then he'd be all over this man. He's got this short blond hair that looked really soft and eyes that were so grey that one could get lost just by staring at them. He had freckles, too. Freckles usually win the girls over. He's even got a nice build. Now that was just unfair.

He was probably here to take the girl away from him.

Tucker ignored the nameless person and returned his attention to the girl. Who was now gone. He hadn't even given her her shot yet! He could practically hear Church's sarcastic voice saying, Great job, Tucker, you did good on this one.

"You should do your job properly rather than flirting with your customers," the stranger was still talking to him. Why was he still talking to him?

Tucker frowned at him. "Flirting is part of a bartender's job. That's how we get more customers, especially if the bartender is handsome. Like me."

The guy snorted. "I'm pretty sure your job is to make drinks."

"And tending the bar, and that involves talking to customers which sometimes leads to flirting because who could help it when there's a hot babe in front of you and... hey! Where are you going? I'm still talking!"

The stranger suddenly stood up, waved his drunken hand at Tucker, and went out of the bar. Huh, maybe the guy's really out of it. He did had six beers. But still, that didn't mean he could just walk out while Tucker was speaking. That was really rude of him.

After that the night continued on to be unproductive. Tucker's shift ended and it was finally time to go back home. Which meant he had to deal with that new roommate bullshit again. Why did he need to find a new roommate again? Oh, right, because his best friend was moving out to live with the bitch who hated Tucker's guts.

They're not even planning to get married.

Seriously, Tucker should stop this jealousy shit. It's not like Church was going to leave him for good. They're just not going to hang out more. But he could still hang out with Grif and Simmons. He just had to endure the feeling of being the third party.

Okay, Tucker, just go home.

When Tucker went out of the back of the bar, the first thing he saw was a person lying on his stomach just near the back door. Of course Tucker panicked. What if the guy's dead? What if people accused him as the suspect? Oh, oh, wait, the guy's alive.

The guy shifted to lie on his back and Tucker went to stand next to him to see if there was blood gushing out of him. He sighed in relief when he saw none.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Lying around."

Tucker recognized him as the strange guy from earlier. "You're drunk."

"You don't say."

The motherfucker was a sarcastic douchebag but since the guy was drunk, Tucker's going to let him off the hook. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

Tucker rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Obviously you're not, but do you need any help or something?"

The stranger's eyes flickered to look at Tucker then back up to the sky. It looked like he was thinking of an answer so Tucker waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Ugh, what the hell was this guy's problem?

Tucker sat beside him and flicked the guy's forehead. "Hey, fuckhead, we need to get you home. Where do you live?"

No answer came.

Tucker didn't really like dealing with drunk people because it usually involved talking about their problems and lots of vomit and he didn't want that in his person. But this guy just looked so damn pitiful. He couldn't just leave him alone here. Whatever happened to him must have been really bad to fuck him up this much.

"Come on, man, just tell me where you live and I'll take you there so you can cry your heart out once you get home."

The guy faced him and shook his head.

"I'm not a serial killer or a stalker so don't worry."

He was about to open his mouth but then he closed it again. This was starting to irritate Tucker. Patience, Tucker, you're talking to a drunk man. Maybe he just didn't want to go home.

"Fine, if you don't want to go home, my place is close. You can stay there for the night. Is that okay?"

The guy nodded.

"Good. Glad that's settled."

Tucker stood up as he offered his hand to help the stranger up. The man hesistantly took his hand and as he lifted himself, he stumbled but Tucker held him up. Tucker smiled at him, "Whoa there, I got you."

"Thanks, uh..." the guy said, silently asking for Tucker's name.

"I'm Tucker. Lavernius Tucker, but I prefer the last name."

"David Washington. I prefer my last name, too."

"Well, Washington, we'll be great friends."

Tucker hoped not.

 

* * *

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Church eyed the man sleeping on the couch.

Tucker shrugged. "Some guy I picked up at the bar. His name's Washington."

Church raised an eyebrow.

Tucker realized what he said and rolled his eyes. "It isn't like that, asshole. I thought he already left but I saw him lying around at the back of the bar and I took pity of him, so here he is."

Church glanced at Washington one last time then back at Tucker. "Well, whatever. As long as he doesn't throw up on the couch then you can keep him."

Tucker rolled his eyes again and flipped his friend off. "Just go get your beauty sleep."

Church just waved him off and left to go to his room.

So what to do with Washington now?

Tucker looked at the sleeping man and saw him shivering, so he went to his room to get a spare blanket and placed it over Washington. He also went to get a bucket, in case of emergency, and put it beside the couch. He just hoped that Washington was a smart person to use the bucket. He didn't want to hear Church bitching in the morning because he didn't take care of the guy's puke.

Tucker sneaked another glance at him and saw him sleeping peacefully. It didn't look like he was going to cause trouble, unless he's actually a murderer who's waiting for the perfect time to attack. Tucker was just going to lock his room, just in case Washington decided to murder him in his sleep.

That was that, he guessed. He still had class in the morning so he should go to bed. He was about to go to his room when he heard Washington mutter a word.

"Thanks."

Tucker faced him and saw that the blond's eyes were still closed. Maybe he was still dreaming or something, but Tucker couldn't help but smile because the older man(he assumed he's older) looked so vulnerable right now. Washington was probably a tough guy but seeing him now felt like he wouldn't even hurt a fly. For a brief moment he imagined Washington petting a cat.

It was actually kind of adorable.

Tucker paused in his thoughts. Did he seriously think that this big muscly guy was adorable? Maybe he was just tired. He should really go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Tucker woke up with the smell of bacon and toast in the air. His first thought was this is only a dream since Church didn't cook in the morning, but then he remembered that he left a stranger on the couch. He immediately got up, wore whatever clothing he could reach with his hands, and dashed out of his room.

When he got to the kitchen, Church was already sitting on the dining table and eating breakfast with Washington. They looked really peaceful. When the hell did these two get so chummy? Did they even have the time to get to know each other? It's like seven in the morning. And Tucker had class in an hour. Fuck.

Tucker sat beside Church, which was also across Washington. There was even his own plate and breakfast prepared for him.

"Hey, Tucker, Washington's a pretty cool guy," Church said."He cooks!"

Washington smiled sheepishly. "I thought I should do something for you guys since you let me stay last night. So thanks."

Oh, so Washington was the type of person who did nice things for the people who'd been kind to him. Maybe Tucker could get along with him. That was if he stayed sober. Drunk him was really strange and annoying.

Tucker smiled back at him. "No problem, man. I just couldn't leave you there to get eaten by wolves."

"Wolves?"

"You know, cougars who're after your hot bod."

Washington blinked and frowned. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Washington also knows Tex," Church said as if he didn't even hear the two exchange a few sentences.

Well, that's interesting.

"We don't really know each other much but we went to the same college," Washington replied, forgetting what Tucker said about cougars and his hot bod.

Church continued on to talk, not even letting Tucker reply to the blonde. "So, Washington, I was thinking, wanna be Tucker's new roommate—"

"What?"

"—because I think you're the right person to handle him."

Tucker turned to glare at his friend. "You're acting like he's going to be my babysitter."

"Because you need one."

"What about that sign you made?"

"Done and posted, but I can take it down if you agree to let Washington be your roommate."

"Why don't you let other people have a chance at being my roommate? Let them have a chance to get a piece of this?" Tucker gestured to himself.

"Right, because everyone wants to be your roommate," Church deadpanned. "but I'm still voting for Washington."

"But he already lives somewhere else."

"Actually..." Washington finally cut in their conversation. "I don't have a place to stay," he sunk lower in his seat when Church and Tucker faced him.

Oh, so that was why he couldn't give an answer to Tucker last night. Now Tucker felt bad for wanting a different roommate. He didn't really mind letting Washington be his new roommate. It's just that, judging from his actions this morning(the cooking and being shy), he looked like the goody-two-shoes kind of guy, meaning that he was a clean freak and would totally be against Tucker bringing girls home.

Man, Tucker was such a douchebag.

"I'll think about it," he muttered under his breath, then he remembered that he still has somewhere to go. "Shit, I have class."

Breakfast continued on with silence. Tucker finished his food, prepared himself, and headed on to his morning class.

 

* * *

 

Tucker majored on photography, because why not? Just the thought of preserving memories through pictures left Tucker feeling giddy and satisfied. He was not great at what he did but it was the thought that counted, right?

Whenever classes finish, he spent an hour or two taking pictures. It was mostly just random stuff he thought looked good, but it was the only time he got to be alone. He liked being with people but sometimes he just needed his own space and be able to get lost with himself.

He couldn't do that today, though, because he had to deal with the new roommate and Church moving out thing. It had been that way for awhile now, ever since Church decided to move in with Tex.

Tucker sighed. He should just agree with Washington being his roommate and get this over with. Washington seemsed like a good guy. They could get along if they talk things out. What's the worse that could happen, right?

Tucker went back home and found Washington was still there, sitting on the couch watching television. He greeted Tucker when he saw him came in.

"Church is with Tex and he told me to stay here for awhile if I want to. I hope you don't mind."

Tucker snorted. Church was probably doing this passive-aggressive thing so he would agree with letting Washington be his new roommate. "It's fine. I just thought that me and Church would talk about the roommate thing."

"There were calls so I answered them. I wrote them all down so don't worry," the blond took a piece of paper from the table and gave it to Tucker.

It all had men's names and Tucker sighed in disappointment. What was he supposed to do with these people? Call them and meet up? Fuck that. That took too much time and energy, and he was not going to spend them by meeting up with sweaty men.

Washington was watching him in amusement. "I take it that you don't like any of them?"

Tucker frowned. "They're all guys! Why are they all guys? I want babes."

The older man snickered. "Maybe because Church wrote on the sign that only men can apply?"

"Fuck you, Church."

Washington just laughed at him. He had a nice laugh and Tucker couldn't help but smile back. Um, there was nothing wrong with thinking another guy's laugh was nice, right? Yup, there was totally nothing wrong with that.

Well, since Church wasn't here, he might as well go to work. "It's still pretty early but I'm going to work. Wanna come with?"

Washington nodded and Tucker's smile just grew more.

 

* * *

 

Since it was too early for Tucker's shift to start, he and Washington ended up drinking together. Actually, it was mostly just Washington drinking. He was going to get himself drunk again and Tucker was pretty sure it was only a few more minutes before the blonde started stating all his problems.

"Do you know why I don't have a place to stay?"

Yup, there it was. Tucker was about to say that he didn't need to know because it was not his business but Washington just kept on talking.

"Because my boyfriend broke up with me."

The younger man's eyes widened. "You're gay?"

"Sssshhh," Washington placed a finger on Tucker's lips then removed it. "That's not the point, but no, I'm not gay," he downed himself another glass. "So Maine broke up with me because we had this huge argument. It's not even our first fight! We argue all the time but I guess he just had enough. And so did I... so I ran away. And now here I am."

Tucker didn't know what to say. He had never really been good at giving advice, especially if it was about relationships, so he just gave a reply that he knew could help Washington.

"You can just live with me, then. Church is moving out so there'll be a vacant room for you. And I can't really pay the rent all by myself so you should help me by moving in," he smiled the most sincere smile he could manage.

Washington looked down at the glass he was holding. "I thought you want a girl roommate."

"Yeah, but you need it more so you can have Church's room."

"I don't have a job anymore. I quit it because Maine works there, too."

"Then we'll find you a new one."

"But—"

"Dude, do you want the room or not?"

"I do, but—"

"Then you can have it."

"I..." he glanced at Tucker and saw he was determined to make him his new roommate. "...Thanks."

"Great!" Tucker grinned then took out his phone to text Church. _Washington is gonna replace you as my roommate so you can go fuck off to Tex now._

_I'm glad he agreed to marry you_ , was Church's reply. Tucker was going to make a comeback but he forgot all about it when Washington spoke again.

"All my things are at Maine's place so..."

"Let's get it tomorrow then. I don't have class in the morning so we can go get it by then."

Washington shook his head. "I can go get it myself. You've done enough, thank you."

"You sure? What if you two fight again?"

"He'll be at work so we won't be seeing each other."

"Okay, but if you need help, you can call me."

"Thank you."

Things went on smoothly after that. They continued to talk about random stuff ("You have a son?" "Yeah, he's name's Junior.", "I'm in my last year of college." "I graduated three years ago.", "I think swords are cool." "I think cats are cool.") until it was time for Tucker to go to work. Washington stayed to wait for him and when it was time to go home, they continued on with their random talk.

They had a great time so maybe being roommates with Washington wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washington meets junior

Tucker spoke too soon.

Church moved out to finally live happily ever after with his girlfriend, leaving Tucker to live in agony ever after. Yes, things were fine when Washington moved in but once he stopped his drinking bullshit and the shy act, he turned into this nagging mom. He kept screaming about cleaning his room, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, do his homework(oh yes, Washington went there), and there was also something about to stop sleeping naked. You know, typical mom stuff.

Tucker was not even listening anymore. He stopped listening like ten minutes ago. Who the fuck was this Washington guy anyway? They have only been roommates for three fucking days and he acted like he owned the goddamn place. He hadn't even paid his part of the rent. He probably didn't even have a job yet! He just kept on yapping about Tucker's cleaning habits that he might've forgotten about finding a job.

And it was not like he was going to stay here forever, right? Once he and his ex straighted things out, Washington would leave and Tucker could just find a new roommate. Who was more fun. And preferrably a hot girl. Who he could bang everyday.

"Tucker, are you even listening?"

"What? No," Tucker turned his head to watch Washington who had his arms crossed. "I mean, yes. Uh, what was your question again?"

Tucker swore he just saw the guy's nostrils flared. "Lavernius Tucker, you are so infuriating!"

Oh man, he pulled the full name card. He really was a mom. _Mama Washington_. The thought made Tucker laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny, Lavernius?"

"Yeah, dude, you're acting like my mom," Tucker tried to suppress his laughter but failed. "And if you keep saying my first name you might just turn into her."

With that statement, Washington continued on with his yelling. Wow, would this guy ever stop? And damn, that pitch. It just kept on rising. Was this the reason why he and his ex kept fighting? If it was then it was a pretty lame excuse to fight because Tucker actually found this amusing. Or maybe it was just him being a dick, as always.

Tucker's gaze went from the screaming blond to the clock on the wall, saying it was half past nine, and remembered that Oh shit, he had to pick up his son.

"I have to pick up my son," he blurted out as he stood up, going straight to the door. "I have him on the weekends."

Washington paused in his rant and all the madness seemed to disappear in his eyes when he heard what the younger man said. "Oh, okay, sure."

Well, that was a fast change of attitude, Tucker thought, was all the angry him just another act? This guy was pretty fucking moody. "Is it really okay? You won't stab me when I turn my back on you?"

Washington sighed in exasperation but eventually gave a genuine smile. "Yeah, it's fine. It's your son so that's more important."

That made Tucker shut up. It was not the first time someone said that Junior's more important, because he really was, but when the words came from Washington, it felt... Tucker couldn't describe it but it felt _something_. And that smile. Now that was the first time he saw Washington smile like that. It's nice.

Before going out, he sneaked one last glance at the blond to make sure if he was actually angry and if the change of attitude was just an illusion, but his features were all softened up and Tucker was really starting to feel weird so he's going to go now.

 

* * *

 

Tucker had a son named Junior. He's a really cute kid, according to his parents, and was only six years old. He looked like a younger version of his dad but instead of having brown eyes, he had blue eyes, which he got from his mom. And it's not even the kind of lame shade of blue. Junior's eyes were a beautiful teal and Tucker's so proud of himself for having such an attractive baby.

The only problem was he only gets to see Junior on the weekends since he didn't have a full custody of him, but looking at the current situation of Tucker's life, that was probably for the best. As long as he still got to see Junior then all was well.

And today was a Saturday, yay! He went to pick up Junior, exchanged awkward hi's with his son's mom, and headed back home. They usually had plans on what they could do together but Tucker didn't get to make them because Washington kept on forcing him to do stuff. You know, chores, ugh.

From the passenger seat, Junior tugged his dad's sleeve and pointed outside the car. There was an ice cream parlor.

Obviously the kid wanted ice cream. Who didn't? But just to make sure he's not pointing at the hot chick just outside the parlor(what, the kid could have crushes, too), Tucker asked, "You want ice cream?"

Junior nodded excitedly with a large grin on his face.

One more thing about his son was he didn't talk much. He only spoke when he asked questions. The guy was too curious for his age and Tucker was about to run out of answers.

He parked the car and Junior immediately got off and headed straight to the ice cream parlor. Kid's a kid. Who could blame him? Tucker also went out of the car, winked at the hot chick he saw awhile ago, and joined Junior inside.

He saw his son staring at the different flavors, maybe trying to choose which one he liked the best. If only Tucker had the money, he'd buy each flavor for Junior but life sucks so he could only afford one. If he got rich, he'd buy a whole ice cream parlor just for Junior.

"I recommend our chocolate caramel. It's our best seller," the vendor suggested, smiling at Junior.

Junior looked at his dad, his eyes asking if he could buy it.

Tucker smiled fondly at him and nodded. "Two chocolate caramels please."

The vendor proceeded to get their ice creams and once he's done, he handed it to them. "There you go."

Tucker paid the man then looked at Junior. "So do we eat this on the way home or here?"

"Here," Junior simply said then they both sat on the chairs near the shop's entrance.

Once they sat down, Junior pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to his dad. He eagerly waited for him to read it, staring intently at the paper like it was full of secrets. It might as well be since Junior usually wrote about things involving magic or conspiracy theories. He was really into weird creatures and alien stuff. Tucker was to blame for that since he was also into aliens. Aliens were cool.

Sure enough, what Tucker read was an essay about alien sightings. There was also a giant red B written on the top right corner of the paper. Just a B? This should be an A++! The essay's pretty cool and obviously Junior did a lot of research on it. How many six-year-olds today do serious research for essays? Not all, that's for sure, and Junior was one of those few who did it seriously. Tucker needed to have a talk with this teacher.

"Is it good?" Junior had that curious look on his face again.

Tucker put on a big grin. "Hell yeah, it's good! And not just good, it's effing awesome."

"Mom helped me," Junior beamed, putting on a smug face. "Do you think I should have gotten an A instead? Because that's what Mom said."

"Not just an A, kid. It should be A+++!"

"Is there such a thing as A+++?"

"Yes, and your essay proves that."

Junior's smile became wider and it was such a great sight that all of Tucker's worries seemed to go away. That was until he felt his phone vibrate from his jean's pocket. He took it out and saw that there was a text from Washington. Tucker groaned. What the fuck did this guy want now?

"Who is it?" he heard Junior ask. "Is it Uncle Church?"

"Nope. It's from my new roommate Washington. He keeps making me do boring tasks," he complained.

"Like what?"

"Chores."

Junior nodded knowingly. He understood the pain of doing chores because he occasionally complained to Tucker about his mom telling him to clean his room. He even asked once, "Why do six-year-olds have to clean their room when it's only going to get dirty the next day? Does that mean I have to clean my room everyday? Isn't that too much of a waste of energy for a tiny kid like me?" and Tucker had trouble sleeping that night because of those questions. Seriously, his son thought too much for his age.

"What did Mr. Washington say?"

Oh right, the text. Tucker expected something like 'go do some grocery shopping' and that would be fine since he could do it with Junior and doing things with Junior was always fun, but he did not expect this kind of text. He almost forgot that Washington was actually a nice guy deep inside his crazy mom persona.

_Are you going to have lunch here? If so, is there anything that Junior would like to eat? I can make it if you want._ Oh god, three days being roommates and he was still being formal in text.

"What did he say?" Junior asked again. "And why are you smiling like that?"

What? Tucker caught himself smiling then coughed it out. "Oh, uh, what'd you like to eat for lunch? Washington said he'd try to make it."

"Can he make fried chicken? With baked potatoes?"

"I bet he can. He's actually a good cook. You sure that's what you want?"

Junior nodded.

_He said he wants fried chicken with baked potatoes._

_Okay, I know a good recipe for that_ , was Wash's immediate answer.

Tucker and Junior then resumed their talk about aliens like a couple of conspiracy theorists. Look at them being all smart and theoretical. They were so awesome.

An hour later, they were back at Tucker's apartment but even just from the hallway they could already smell the pleasant aroma of baked potatoes. Junior rushed to the door and signaled his dad to hurry up.

"Just let me get my keys," he pulled out his keys from his pocket while walking really slowly to the door, just to tease his son.

Junior glared at him.

"Okay, okay," he said laughing and finally opened the door, the smell of baked potatoes and fried chicken more pronounced inside. "Honey, we're home~"

"Just a second, darling," Tucker heard Washington say. Holy shit, he was actually playing along.

Junior stared at him with a confused face. "Are you and Mr. Washington—"

"Oh my god, no! That would be weird," Tucker immediately said with eyes wide. The first thing he didn't want to happen was Junior misinterpreting his relationship with Washington when the two haven't even met yet. "We were just joking around."

And that was Washington's cue to enter the living room. He was wearing an apron with a #1 Mom printed on it. What the hell was he trying to prove here?

Tucker covered his mouth to hide his giggles and Washington looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" then glanced down at his apron. "Oh, this. My friend York gave me this as a joke."

"I'm sure he's a great guy."

"The greatest," Washington said sarcastically then his gaze turned to Junior and his face lit up. "It's Junior, right?"

Junior nodded as he raised his hand. Washington took it and shook their hands together.

"Nice to meet you, Junior."

Junior smiled back. "You too, Mr. Washington."

They seem to get along. That was great. Tucker didn't have to endure awkward talks on the table or glares passing around. Well, they were still a bit awkward but that was usually how it was with first meetings, especially if it's Junior because he was not exactly a people person. At least Washington was an adult and could tolerate silence. Unlike Church. His first meeting with Junior was something Tucker didn't want to repeat.

And then his phone started ringing again. This time it was a call so he had to answer it. It was about work. They said that Palomo couldn't make it to his shift for some reason Tucker didn't care about so they're asking him to take over for the 'poor guy'. Seriously, fuck Palomo.

"I have to go to work, sorry," he apologized. "This asshole couldn't make it so I have to do his job for him. Man, this sucks."

"What's happened, happened," Washington said. "Don't worry, I'll look after Junior."

Tucker looked at his son who was giving a face saying 'I'm a big boy. I'll be alright.' He'd been good at reading Junior but that didn't mean he wanted to leave him to this new person in his life. What if they didn't actually get along? What if they suddenly fight and Tucker wouldn't be there to mediate between them?

But he couldn't do anything about it now. Working meant money and he needed it and Washington looked like he could be trusted so he's got nothing to worry about. He hoped.

Tucker said one last goodbye and left.

 

* * *

 

This was probably one of the most awkward moments in Junior's six years of living, next to that time when he had his fifth birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with both of his parents together but it turned out to be painfully awkward because they couldn't hold a conversation for at least two minutes.

That's how it was going with Mr. Washington right now. Junior said his thanks for the food because it tasted really good and Mr. Washington said you're welcome, and that was it. They're just there sitting on the dining table and eating quietly.

Mr. Washington also looked nervous. Why did he have to be nervous? He was not the kid. And he said he'd look after Junior. Didn't that include talking? How did one even start with small talk? Talk about the weather? Compliment each other's hairstyles? That's how it usually was on television. Or maybe Junior could just ask something straightforward. Yeah, he was going to do just that.

"Hey, Mr. Washington, do you like Dad?"

The older man was taken aback by the question but decided to shrug it off. "Yeah, I guess I do. He's a nice guy. Sometimes. And just call me Wash. Mr. Washington is too long and formal."

"Why did you decide to be Dad's new roommate?"

Wash chuckled. "This feels like I'm in an interview. Anyway, I've got no place to go and your Dad offered this place so here I am."

"What do you mean you don't have a place to go?"

"I... I live with my ex before but we broke up and he's the one who owns the place so I had to go."

"He? Are you one of those who likes boys?"

"Yes, but I like girls, too."

Junior wanted to ask what liking both boys and girls is called but Wash already looked uncomfortable with the topic so he just dropped it. Maybe Wash didn't want to talk about it. Adults usually didn't talk about those things with children, saying that they're too young and should wait until they're older, and Junior really hated that because what's wrong with knowing now? Just because children were smaller than adults didn't mean they should only know lesser things.

But what Wash said next proved him to be the opposite of those type of adults.

"It feels weird talking about it with kids but just so you know, I'm asexual," Wash said, looking a bit uncomfortable but was still smiling fondly at Junior. "It means that I'm not physically attracted to people."

That made Junior get confused more. "You don't see people attractive?"

"I do but I don't get attracted to them just because of their physical appearance. I can like them because they're nice or because they're fun to be with."

Junior just nodded because he kinds of understand that. Liking a person shouldn't just be about because they look pretty. Look what happened to his parents(his dad told him the story) and that didn't end well.

But still, more questions popped in Junior's head but asking them might just lead to more of them. He was sure Wash was omitting some details but that was fine because Wash still proved himself to be a good person and Junior decided that he liked him very much.

"Can we hang out more?"

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

Tucker came back home after five agonizing hours. It was so fucking boring because it was afternoon and there's not much customers at that time. The silence was so stressful but coming back home to see this view was so worth it.

He saw Junior sleeping on Washington's lap while the blond was reading a book. Everything looked natural and adorable that Tucker couldn't help but laugh at the sheer cuteness of it because Washington and the word cute just didn't seem right in the same sentence, but at this moment it fitted.

"Oh honey, aren't you two cute," Tucker said jokingly. "I bet you guys had a great time while I was suffering."

Washington smirked and said, "You should've seen us getting along and having fun."

"Hey, don't try and steal my son from me."

Washington continued to tease. "I bet I'm a cooler dad than you."

"Like that's gonna happen. I'm the coolest dad to ever cool. And you're more like his mom than his dad."

"I'm okay with that. Junior's a nice kid so I'm okay with being his mom."

"Is that a proposal, Mr. Washington?" Tucker said with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows at the blond.

Washington rolled his eyes but his lips were curling into a smile. "Ha, you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washington gets a job

"So have you found a job yet?" Tucker asked Washington the next morning.

They were in the dining area, eating breakfast together. Ever since they became roommates, their daily routine now started with both of them having breakfast with each other's company. Since Tucker mostly had a packed schedule, being a working student and all, the only time they usually got to see the other was in the morning, so to be able to at least know more about each other, they decided to eat together at breakfast.

But it was mostly Washington's decision. Tucker didn't really mind not knowing things about his roommate but the other one insisted, saying that it wouldn't be right to not get along with someone you'd be living with until who-knows-when. He said a bunch of other things alongside his decision but Tucker wasn't really listening all that much but he did have a point so Tucker just agreed.

Back to the present, Washington paused at the question, leaving his spoon hovering before his open mouth. "About that..."

Tucker stared at him in disbelief. "Dude, I am so divorcing you. I can't keep this family alive if I'm the only one working," he was really serious right now but he just couldn't pass up the divorce joke thing.

"I found a job," Washington said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't want to tell you what it is."

"Why? Are you a stripper or something?"

"No."

Tucker eyed him from his hair to his feet, actually ducking down under the table to look. "Because I think that actually fits you and your nice body. You can maybe roleplay as a cop since that would look really hot on you," he continued to ramble until he noticed Washington giving him a creeped-out look, so he added, "No homo, though."

That had Washington laughing and Tucker suddenly felt proud of himself. He felt like it was an accomplishment whenever he got to make the blonde laugh, let alone smile. The man rarely did it so Tucker had the right to feel smug about it.

"But I'm still hotter than you."

"Sure, whatever you say, Tucker."

After a couple of silent minutes later, Tucker asked, "So what was your old job?"

Before answering, Washington put down his spoon and took a deep breath. "I didn't exactly quit my job. It's just that Maine works there too, and I needed some space between us, so I decided to have a temporary leave until I'm ready to face him again. Also, I worked as a police officer," he added the last part in a whisper.

Oh god, so Tucker's fantasy about him being a cop stripper was somewhat true. Uhh, not that he was fantasizing about it. Okay, change your train of thought, Tucker, and focus on what Washington said. "How long have you two been together, anyway?" he asked, trying to look anywhere other than the man in front of him.

"A year and a half, but we've known each other since high school," Washington replied with a melancholic smile. "Life was easier back then."

Tucker nodded in agreement." Don't get me wrong here, Junior's the best thing that's ever happened to my life but back then, I didn't have to deal with people like my son's mom, and her own mom and dad."

"And back then, I didn't have to deal with dumb relationship problems."

"Back then, our only problem was waking up early to go to school."

"And math. Never forget math."

"And history."

"And spanish class."

"Pretty much all the subjects, really."

They exchanged looks and ended up bursting in small giggles, like a couple of teenage girls gossiping about their crushes. It had been awhile since Tucker felt like this, like everything was going to be fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Washington was a great addition to his life and he wondered why he didn't let him be his roommate sooner.

Oh right, it was because he preferred to have a girl roommate. Past him was an idiot.

"Why are you smiling at each other?" They both looked up and saw Junior was watching them, his eyes still tired from sleep.

"Good morning, kid," Tucker greeted his son, gesturing at him to sit on his lap and he did. "Had a nice sleep?"

Junior nodded and took his dad's spoon to eat his food.

They then descended to a comfortable silence, the kind of quiet where it was natural and no sign of awkwardness. But it all came to a stop when Washington stood up and said to Tucker, "You'll be the one to wash the dishes today because I'll have to go to work now. I actually start today."

Tucker ignored the first thing he said and frowned. "What? It's a Sunday. Who the hell works on a Sunday?"

Washington sighed. "I've been asking that question ever since I got the job."

"Will I ever know what that job is? Is it something sketchy? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"No, it's just that it's kind of embarassing."

Tucker didn't press any further because there was already a slight tinge of pink on the blond's cheeks. He just nodded and continued his breakfast, which was now being eaten by Junior.

"Hey, that's my food."

Junior ignored him.

"I guess I'll be going now," they heard Washington say. "See you later."

"Good luck with whatever illegal job you have," Tucker replied while Junior waved his hand at Washington.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Tucker spent his time playing video games with Junior. They were both too lazy to do anything at the morning so they just decided to sit around and play. Perfect family bonding time.

It's nothing new, anyway. This was what they usually did when they didn't want to go outside. Sometimes, even Church played with them, and if they were really lucky, Grif and the others would come and join them.

And they even planned to invite Washington with them but then he said he had to go to his secret job so whatever, fuck that guy.

Tucker was about to win in Mario Kart when he heard loud knocking from the door. He ignored it. It was probably just Felix complaining about how he used up all the warm water again. But the knocking never ended then a loud bark even followed. Oh fuck, it's that asshole.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Junior asked.

"Nope. It's probably Caboose."

As if confirming that it was really him, the idiot shouted from outside. "Tucker! It's me! I have cookies!"

Ha, like he was going to get bribed by cookies. He may love cookies but his desire of not letting Caboose in was stronger. That was until he saw his son's eyes glinting with want. Tucker sighed, giving up and going to the door to open it, revealing a happy Caboose holding a bag of cookies and with a huge black labrador beside him.

"I made cookies for everyone," he said with his usual cheerful tone. "But it's mostly for Junior and the new roommate," yeah, figures.

Junior took the cookies from Caboose's hands and started eating it all up, then his attention turned to the dog. "Why's Freckles here? Aren't animals not allowed here?"

"Kimball likes him and she said it's fine as long as he doesn't cause trouble," Caboose stated. "And I thought maybe the new roommate would like Freckles. Where is he?"

"At work," Tucker replied, still not letting the other man inside. "And his name's Washington."

Caboose's face lightened up in excitement. "Let's go to Washington's work then!"

"What? No, Caboose, that's so not gonna happen," Tucker said, having somewhat an idea where this was going and he didn't like it. (Actually he did, but then again, he wanted to look like a responsible adult in front of his son.) "And I don't even know where he works so nope, we're not going."

"Then let's find out!" Caboose declared and Tucker facepalmed.

"No," Tucker repeated sternly.

"Please?" Junior suddenly said, still eating the cookies. He looked really excited with the idea though, and okay, Tucker had to admit that he was too, because come on, Washington being all secretive with his work just left one beaming with curiousity and embarrassing him on his job would be fun.

He thought about it for awhile but what's even there to think about? He was bored out of his mind and there was nothing to do in this place besides play games so, "Fuck it, let's go."

 

* * *

  

They didn't even know where to start. There was so many jobs one can apply for and Washington seemed like the type who'd choose a decent one, like working in an office or something. But if it was just a temporary thing, then the job should be an easy one, right? But what if he was a newspaper boy? Now that would be amazing.

What Tucker never thought, though, was Washington working in a diner(how fucking cliché was this), but that was what he was seeing right now and Tucker had to wipe his eyes to make sure if the light was just playing tricks on him. He blinked once, twice, and thrice but that's Washington, alright. From outside, Tucker could see him clearly through the diner's glass wall.

Tucker entered the diner and Caboose and Junior followed him with confused looks in their faces. Tucker got a glimpse of the blond who was wiping the tables. He should go and talk to him but then he thought, where's the fun in that? So the three of them sat on the booth at the corner while Tucker watched Washington.

A waiter came to ask what there orders are and Tucker is disappointed because it wasn't a girl but whatever, there are more important matters to handle and that was to order and observe Washington. When they finished ordering, he went back to do what he's doing while Caboose and Junior talked about random stuff. Were they not even curious about why they were here?

"What a fine young man," an old woman said from the booth in front of Tucker's.

"The one with the blond hair?" another one said.

"Yes, he looks really nice. He would look great with my daughter."

"I'm still young. He'd look good with me."

What the fuck?

The two of them continued to talk about the blond dude, which Tucker assumed was Washington because who else in here was blond and fine? He observed Washington and he could probably hear the two old women talking since he looked really pink and aww, that was adorable. He sure did look as one who'd be popular with the old ladies.

And luckily, he brought his camera with him(he never forgets to bring it actually) so he took a picture of a blushing Washington. This would be a good black mail material for later.

Tucker caught himself snickering until he heard Junior finally ask, "What's funny? And what are we actually doing here?"

"Washington's here," Tucker replied, pointing at the blond man.

"Washingtooooon!" Caboose suddenly shouted in the loudest voice he could manage and Tucker just slapped his forehead in disapproval. He had the amazing friends ever.

Junior just laughed, amused by everything. This kid just wanted to watch the world burn, didn't he?

And obviously, Washington heard the shout, and he expressed this by bumping into the waiter in front of him, causing the guy's tray full of beverage to spill and fall down. What a klutz. Tucker just couldn't hold it anymore so he let all his laughter out, earning a look from the clumsy man. The man recognized him and the look turned into a glare.

"I'm so sorry," Washington apologized to the waiter after giving Tucker a glare.

"It's fine," the waiter said but was obviously annoyed.

"I'll clean it all up."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

The waiter left to make another set of drinks, sighing as he went on his way. Washington also gave a sigh as he started to clean up. Tucker was just watching him do his job and he suddenly had the urge to help him out, but he ignored that urge because no way was he going to clean stuff. But good thing Caboose had a good heart and decided to help the guy out.

"Hello, my name's Caboose!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm best friends with Church and is kind of a friend with Tucker!"

"Hi, Caboose, nice to meet you," Washington smiled, amused by Caboose's cheerful demeanor. "I'm Washington, but I guess you already know that."

They eventually talked about things like how's the weather, what's their favorite colors, what's their favorite animals, where they studied, and other stuff that Tucker didn't listen to anymore because they were really boring, and their food had arrived so all of his attention turned to that instead.

Once the two finished cleaning up, Caboose went back to his seat and Washington slumped to the seat beside Tucker.

"I hate this place," Washington muttered. "Why did I choose this job?"

"Because you're an idiot," Tucker answered, earning him another glare. "I see why you don't want to tell me where you work."

"Why are you even here?"

"I don't know. Maybe to satisfy our hunger?"

"Whatever," Washington sighed, placing his elbow on the table and letting his chin sit on the palm of his hand. "And I'm already tired."

"Let's find you a new job!" Caboose declared all of a sudden. What was with him and his declarations? "Yes, great idea. I am so smart."

Tucker sunk down lower in his seat in embarrassment, but then Junior. His kid was actually clapping his hands at Caboose, really enjoying all of this. Washington looked embarrassed too, but he looked like he was contemplating about the idea. Was he actually going to take part in this? What was wrong with these people? Was Tucker the only one sane here? Well, that was a first.

But then again, it was a boring Sunday so might as well go through with it. "Let's do it."

 

* * *

 

They then walked around town with ice creams in their hands. It was already autumn but the weather was always fucked up so everything was still hot. Just three attractive dudes with a kid and a dog walking downtown while eating ice cream. And just to clarify that, Caboose was the kid.

They ended up going through various places just to look for a job for Washington. Now that Tucker thought about it, he should be doing his homework instead but nothing's wrong with doing a little procrastinating, right? Anyway, those various places include different café shops. Washington disagreed with those places since it would be just like the diner, meaning there would be socializing involved.

They also went to a pizza place. Junior suggested that Washington could be a pizza deliver guy. Little socializing would happen and pizza gets to be delivered. It's a win-win, Junior said. Washington actually thought it through and asked the manager if he could apply. That was until Caboose bought lots of pizza without having money on him, causing for all of them to get kicked out.

But since delivering things were already in Washington's mind, the next place they headed to was a post office. Where they got kicked out again because Caboose went to mess around with the mail and stamps. Also, like any other dogs, Freckles got crazy when he saw a mailman.

"If only there was an opening at the bar, like a bodyguard or something, I'd offer you it," Tucker said when they were almost running out of options.

"It's fine. I could just go back to the diner if we can't find anything else."

"But that diner sucks. There were old ladies creeping on you."

"I'll just have to get used to it."

Tucker then felt Junior tugging on his sleeves. "What is it, lil man?"

"What about that place?" Junior pointed to a gym just a few feet away from them.

Tucker smirked because he suddenly thought of a nice pick-up line. Well, he hopes it's nice. He faced Washington because fuck no is he gonna use it on Caboose. "Hey, wanna hit the gym? Because I think we might just work out."

"A gym looks okay," Washington said, ignoring Tucker while heading to the place.

The others followed him to the gym while Tucker frowned. Was it really that bad? Or maybe he just didn't get it. Whatever. It's not like he actually meant it. He just tried it on Washington to see if he'd give a good reaction because if he did, then Tucker would use it on the ladies.

Tucker went to catch up with them but when he got inside, they were paused in front of the entrance. Caboose and Junior were giving Washington a confused look while the blond was staring at some bald dude with lots of tattoos, lifting some weights.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked.

"So this is where he works out," Washington replied, but he was more like talking to himself. "He doesn't go to the gym near our station because he said it was too noisy."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That's Maine," the other said, pointing to the tattooed bald guy. Huh, so Washington's into those kind of people. You learn more and more each day.

"And this place is out of the question," he added. "Let's get going, guys."

Caboose and Junior stood their ground. They obviously wanted answers and Tucker was not going to give it to them because it was so not his business. He just waited for Washington to say something. It was his problem, anyway.

Washington pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Maine's my ex-boyfriend and I really don't want to talk to him right now so can we just go?"

"Why?" the two asked. Remind Tucker never to let these two be together because he couldn't handle all the curiousity. It's really hard thinking up answers!

Washington looked at Tucker, pleading with his eyes to help him. Tucker rolled his eyes. This sucked

"Come on, kids, let's go play at the park," Tucker said. Caboose leapt with joy with just the mention of play. Junior didn't. Of course he didn't. He was the persistent type. He'd never let his curiousity go until it was satisfied. But Tucker wasn't Junior's dad just for nothing.

He was about to say something fatherly when suddenly, Washington kneeled in front of Junior and placed his hands on the child's shoulders. "Junior, it's not that I'm treating you like a kid because I know you're more than that. It's just that I'm not yet ready to tell you some things. One day, I'll tell you, okay?"

Junior's an understanding kid so he smiled at Washington and nodded.

"Thank you."

Tucker should feel jealous because Washington's stealing his spotlight but instead, he felt warm inside seeing this view, just like yesterday when he saw Junior sleeping on Washington's lap. It all just felt _right_.

Also, it was a good thing that that Maine guy had earphones on or he might have heard them because they weren't particularly being quiet.

After that little scene, they all headed back outside and decided to go to the park. Tucker and Washington sat on a bench while Junior and Caboose played with Freckles. This looked like they're a fucking family, Tucker thought. He moved farther away from Washington as to not make it look weirder.

"Even though we didn't get to find a new job for me," Washington started. "I still had fun."

"The day's not finished yet, man. We can still find you one."

"No, it's fine. I still have the diner."

"Whatever. It's your loss," Tucker stared at the darkening sky. "But yeah, I had fun, too."

Um, wait. Darkening sky? What the fuck time was it? Tucker glanced at his watch that said it was almost six-thirty. He had to get Junior back home to his mom. Did they really spend a lot of time just looking for a job?

"What's wrong?" he heard Washington ask.

"It's time for Junior to get back to his mom."

"Oh, okay. You should go, then. I'll go back home, too."

But Tucker didn't want this moment to end yet. There was a comfortable atmosphere between them and it was really nice. But all good things come to an end and Junior's mom was probably worried for her son.

Tucker nodded at Washington and called Junior. "Hey, kid, we have to get you back to your mom now."

Junior gave a nod and went to his dad, leaving Caboose to play alone.

"What about Caboose?" Washington asked.

"He can handle himself," Tucker gave a two-finger salute at the blond. "So yeah, we'll be going now. See you later."

"Yeah, you too."

 

* * *

 

Tucker walked Junior home and when that was all done, he also went back to his apartment by walking. He should have taken a bus or something but this way, he could take pictures of the night sky. It's been awhile since he took pictures at night.

And while walking, he came across a bookstore. It was still open and there was no one else inside, except a man on the counter. The first thing that came to Tucker's mind was that this setting would fit Washington. It's quiet, no need to socialize much, and Washington liked books. This was perfect for him. And it's closer to their apartment. Why didn't they think about this awhile ago?

Tucker went inside, the man at the counter not sparing him one glance, probably because he was busy reading his book. The man looked scary though, with his septum ring, tattoos on his arms, and long hair that was tied in a ponytail. Seeing what Maine looked like, this man could be Washington's type. Oh man, this was seriously a win-win situation for him, Tucker thought.

Tucker walked up to the nameless man. "Hey, do you have a job opening?"

The man looked up at him. He had piercing green eyes and Tucker moved a step away. This guy was seriously creepy.

Before the man had to say something, a person wearing nerdy glasses came out from the storage room, carrying a stack of books. "Locus, can you please help me with these?"

The creepy guy, Locus, grunted and stood up, took the books from the other man and settled them on the counter. "There's someone else here. He wants a job."

Tucker blinked. "What? No, it's not me who wants a job. I have a friend, Washington. He's the one who needs it."

Locus gave an I-don't-really-care attitude and returned to reading his book. The other man was a lot nicer though. He took out his hand to shake Tucker's and introduced himself. "My name is Donald Doyle and I own this place," he pointed at Locus. "That scary-looking man is Locus."

"Yeah, I'm Tucker. I just really wanna know if you have a job opening."

"We sure do! It's only me and Locus working here and we do need all the help we can get. Your friend can work daytime while Locus can work at night. He can even start working tomorrow."

"That's great then! I'll tell Washington all about this and you'll get to see him tomorrow. Wait, I'll actually call him right now."

"Take your time," Doyle grinned. This guy was really nice. He'd surely get along with Washington. They could even be the best of friends.

Tucker took out his phone and dialed Washington's number. After a couple of rings, the other picked up. "Hey, Washington."

"Hey, Tucker, what is it?"

Tucker felt himself smiling just from hearing the man's voice from the other line. He was really excited to tell the news. "I got you a job!"

"What?" Tucker could imagine Washington with his eyebrows raised.

"You get to work in a bookstore. Is that okay?"

The other line went quiet, but Tucker could hear him breathing. It was comforting. After a few seconds, he replied. "Yeah, a bookstore is okay. Thank you, Tucker. You've really done a lot for me."

"Woah, dude, no need to get emotional."

"But it's true. You gave me a place to stay and that's already a lot. I don't know how I could repay you."

"Just keep making me food and I'm all yours."

Tucker heard Doyle snicker. He suddenly felt his ears redden when he realized what he just said. That 'I'm all yours' thing sounded really gay, didn't it? It just felt right with the conversation. Tucker didn't mean anything by it.

"We're having steak for dinner. Is that fine for now?" Washington asked.

"Everything you make is fine so yeah, steak is totally okay," Tucker slapped his lips. Fuck. That sounded pretty gay, too. He should really end the call now before he said something crazy again. "I'll see you later, then. Let's talk about this job thing when I get home."

"Okay, bye," and Tucker hung up.

Doyle was smiling weirdly at him, "So that friend of yours is actually your—"

"He's not. He's just my roommate. And now that that's settled, I'll be going now. He'll just see you tomorrow and you can talk to him instead."

With that said, he gave a wave goodbye to the two, Locus not seeing it, and immediately headed out. Tucker seemed really flustered and he didn't know why. He was probably just hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washington meets tucker's friends and simmons??? meets washington's friends. also, slight grimmons.

Grif's everyday life had always been lazy and unproductive—just the way he liked it.

He would wake up at eleven in the morning, and if he felt like it, he'd even wake up at one. He would have his breakfast, which Simmons usually coined as 'brunch' rather than 'breakfast'. And he would then proceed to sit on the couch and watch television while eating chips. Oh, right, he'd go to work too, but that's not important. What's important was he got to do whatever the fuck he wanted, no matter what others said.

That was why he didn't budge from the couch when Simmons said he'd offer Grif a box of oreos if he agreed to help him and Donut out. Come on, Grif wasn't that obssessed with oreos to the point that he'd do anything just to get some. He was probably more obssessed with doing nothing than eating(but if it was both doing nothing and eating, well, that was a different story). He'd rather laze around and eat these chips which were already available.

And it was not like Simmons would actually be able to give him oreos. He was a broke ass nerd who did nothing but complain about Grif's sloppiness.

And ever since Tucker found a new roommate, he wouldn't shut up about baking a cake for him and his new roommate. Donut said it was for courtesy or some shit because they live just in front of Tucker's apartment. And it was actually his idea because let's get real, Simmons wouldn't be able to have that idea since he was also a lazy nerd who preferred doing nothing. He's just too dumb to admit it. He only agreed with the idea because Donut said, "Let's make something for Sarge, too. Maybe cake will make him less uptight," and Simmons being the kiss ass that he was said okay.

But it would take something more for Grif to help out. Whatever it was, he didn't really care.

"Tell him you won't have sex with him for a month," Donut whispered to Simmons but it wasn't really a whisper since Grif could hear it.

Simmons' face turned red. "Why the fuck would I tell him that? We don't even have sex!"

"That's probably because you don't seduce him much."

"But we're not dating!"

"Whatever you say, Simmons."

"Aren't you going to say anything, Grif?"

"Uh, what?" Grif came to his senses. He was too busy watching television and he didn't intend to miss whatever show was playing, so he kept his eyes at the tv while he listened(not really) to Simmons.

Simmons groaned and grabbed Donut's arm. "Let's just do this on our own. We don't really need Grif's help. Why did we even ask him for help?"

Donut gave a pout. "Because you said you don't want to be alone with me, whatever that means."

Grif tuned them out by raising the television's volume. Seriously, why won't they just talk in the kitchen if they're going to bake? It was obvious that Grif didn't want to do anything with that, unless... why didn't he think of it sooner?

"I'll help but that's if I get my own cake," he stated. "but I'm not going to help bake it because that's really boring, but I'll be the one to take it to Tucker and his roommate. Is that okay? Will you two leave now?"

And that was how he found himself in front of Tucker's apartment with a delicious cake on his hand.

Grif gave a knock—just one soft knock. And when no one answered, he sighed and said to himself. "Obviously no one's here so I'll give them this next time."

This had actually gone for three days, or possibly even more. Who kept count, anyway? Grif would knock and if no one came, he'd immediately give up because he was no way going to let these fuckers waste his time by waiting. He was a very impatient man and he preferred using his time wisely, like going to sleep. Sleeping was healthy and doing healthy stuff was never a waste of time.

"Can I help you?"

Grif heard someone from behind him so he turned around and saw a tall blond man who seemed like he's going to beat the crap out of him. Well, okay, that was an exaggeration. The man didn't look _that_ scary but he did look tough and would still probably beat the crap out of Grif just for the hell of it.

"Er, I—" Grif held out the box of cake he was holding, "Got you this?"

The other guy just tilted his head in confusion. The more Grif looked at him, the less intimidating he was. He probably petted cats whenever he got the chance to see one. That's how it usually was on tv—there's some tough guy who was actually a big softie.

"I'm Grif and I live there," Grif pointed to his room. "With my roommate, Simmons. And this friend of ours, Donut, told us to make you some cake since you're new here and all so here it is."

The man's face lightened up. "Oh, uh, thanks. I'm Washington and I don't think I can finish all the cake by myself so if you'd like, you can eat it with me?"

Grif decided he liked this Washington guy. "If you insist."

Washington opened the door to their apartment and they were about to go inside when Simmons suddenly appeared with his hands on his hips. "Grif, we told you to deliver the cake to him. Not go home with him."

Grif rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you implying there? I'm just going to eat cake with him."

Donut came out of nowhere, too. "That's what they always say. Well, that's what I usually say when I go home with someone. Actually, I go and bake in their houses but then things started getting creamier—"

"Donut!" Grif and Simmons shouted at him.

"I meant that the cake was becoming creamier."

"Why would cake become creamier?" they heard Washington ask.

"Don't encourage him, please."

Washington gave a chuckle. "Okay, but you seem like good people and Tucker's not home yet, so do you want to eat this cake with me?"

Grif frowned. If there was more of them eating, that meant he'd get to eat less. But Donut being Donut, dragged them all inside, saying, "Of course we will! There's nothing better than hanging out with friends while something is filling us up," there was totally some innuendo with that. You just never know with Donut.

They then all ended up in the living room, playing video games while eating cake. They were playing Halo and Washington was beating their asses off. Grif got tired of dying so he just went to eat the cake.

"So how's life with Tucker?" Donut started. Of course, he was always the conversation-starter.

"It's okay for now," Washington answered, still pretty focused with the game. What a nerd. "But it gets really frustrating when he doesn't clean up his mess."

"Tell me about it," Simmons sighed. "Grif's like that, too. He keeps leaving his junk food on the couch and the floor. And it's worse when Tucker's with us. There were times when Tucker sleeps in our place because Church brings Tex home, and whenever I wake up, I find those two sleeping in the living room with junk and cans of beer around them. It's really fucking gross."

Grif glared at Simmons. "Shut up, Simmons. He doesn't need to know that."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Yeah, but he never asked about that. You could have just said 'Tucker's like Grif'. That's all. No need to give details."

"I didn't really give a lot of details. I could give more if I want."

"Just you dare."

"I just might."

"If you want to talk to him so much, why don't you just spend your time here all day?"

"Okay, I'll do just that."

"What..."

"They're boyfriends," Donut whispered to Washington, which can still be clearly heard by the other two. Seriously, Donut was pretty bad at whispering.

"Yeah, I can tell," Washington smirked.

Grif and Simmons turned to glare at Donut and Washington but then returned to glaring at each other. Pfft, like Simmons would actually go through with it. He couldn't spend a day without Grif. They always fight so Grif was pretty sure this would pass after they finished eating the cake and playing the game. That's how it usually was with them.

The weird tension came to a stop when someone entered the room. It was Tucker, holding up his camera in front of him.

"Yo, what's up? I can see that everyone's getting along," he snapped a photo of them then gave a laugh. "One more, Washington's eyes were closed."

"Hey, Tucker," Donut greeted. "You're late for the party. The cake's almost gone."

"It's fine. I have to go to work, anyway."

"Already?" Washington said. "You should take a rest first."

"Nah, I'm not really that tired."

"But still—"

"Dude, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so," Washington then took a piece of the cake and ate it. "The cake's really good, though. You sure you don't want some?"

Tucker watched the way Washington ate the cake and Grif gave off disgusted noises. The two didn't seem to notice him because Tucker suddenly took Washington's fork that had a piece of cake in it again while still pretty much holding his hand, and gave the cake a bite. Uh, what the fuck was up with these two?

"Yeah, it's good," Tucker said, oblivious to what he just did.

Washington didn't seem to mind, too.

"I sense somethin-a-brewin," Donut muttered.

"What the hell?" Simmons looked creeped out, too. "Since when have you two been together?"

Tucker's cheeks turned darker due to embarrassment. "Fuck, I did something gay again, didn't I? What did I do?"

"You just held his hand and ate his cake!" Grif replied, feeling embarrassed too, because what the fuck. Did he seriously just say 'ate his cake'? That sounded like what Donut would say.

"That was completely platonic," Washington said like it was a normal thing but his red face was saying something else.

"Platonic my ass."

"I should probably go to work now," Tucker said, already heading out. "I just wanted to bring my bag and camera home, so yeah, bye."

"You can't run away from gay feelings, Tucker," Donut said with a giant grin on his face. "You can't actually run away, though, if it's already there."

"Oh my god."

Man, this was turning into a disaster. Grif only wanted to eat cake.

"Wait, Tucker," Washington said. "I almost forgot to tell you. Two of my friends are coming over tomorrow."

"Oh, is time to meet the parents?" Donut asked, looking eager with all this development.

"I said friends, not parents."

"Sure," Tucker just simply said then he left. What a dick.

Well, since Grif was now tired with all of the happenings, he decided to leave, too. "I'm going back to my room. I want to go sleep now. Let's go, Simmons."

Simmons remained in his seat, his arms crossed. "I'm staying here, because that's what you said awhile ago."

Grif rolled his eyes, "I was just kidding."

"I don't care. I might even stay here for the night."

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?" Washington said but they ignored him.

Grif didn't have time for this nonsense. If Simmons wanted to stay, then okay, whatever. He didn't care anymore. Grif just went ahead and left, with the last thing he heard was from Donut.

"I'm so glad to have you as my friends. The drama is amazing."

 

* * *

 

 Simmons had had enough of Grif.

Grif was stupid and annoying and gross and sloppy and lazy, and Simmons was dumb enough for falling for him. What was so special about him, anyway? He was just some slob who constantly complained about not having enough food in the fridge. So what if Grif was Simmons' best friend? So what if whenever Simmons felt alone, it was Grif who sat beside him? So what if Grif made him smile after they argue? So what if

Oh god, who was he kidding? He's got it so bad for the fatass. If only Grif had it bad for him, too. Maybe Donut's right. Maybe he should just tell his true feelings rather than beating around the bush. Grif's a pretty dense guy so he should just confess, right? But what if he didn't feel the same? What if it ruins their friendship?

This was why Simmons didn't want to go home. He felt so conflicted. He needed time alone to sort things out.

He stayed in Tucker's apartment for the night and remained there even when the two went out—Tucker to his class and Washington to his job. Good thing they allowed him to stay without asking the reason why. Well, Tucker did ask but Washington made him shut up. There was really something about those two.

Anyway, Simmons was just there, minding his own business and contemplating the idea of confessing his feelings to Grif when he heard knocking. If it was for Tucker or Washington, why would they be visiting at this time? Probably just some mailman or something.

So he didn't expect to see two police officers when he opened the door. They didn't seem hostile since they were actually smiling at Simmons but who knew with cops today? They might just wanted to arrest him for the hell of it.

"Um, can I help you, sirs?" Simmons said sheepishly.

"Yeah, does Washington live here?" the cop with dark hair said. "We're his friends. I'm York and he's North," he gestured to the blond person beside him.

Oh right, Washington did say something about friends coming. Phew.

"He's at his job right now," Simmons answered. "Um, do you want to wait for him here?"

"Sure, thanks," the blond, North, said as Simmons let them inside. "So are you his roommate?"

"Oh, uh, no," if Simmons said the wrong thing, these cops might think something else, especially since he didn't even know Washington well. "I'm Simmons. I'm kind of house-sitting. I guess."

"Why would they need a house-sitter?"

Simmons shrugged. "Paranoia, maybe."

"Yup, sounds like Washington, alright."

Simmons wiped some imaginary sweat from his forehead. Dealing with cops was hard work. He had to say the right words or he was in for it. He probably shouldn't mess with Washington since he had these kind of friends. What if he was a former cop, too? Oh man, he felt kind of scared for Tucker now.

The two sat on the couch while Simmons went to get something to drink. It's a good thing he knew the place. This was where he and his friends hang out since his apartment was always messy, thanks to Grif. When he came back to the living room, he offered them their drinks and sat with them. Let the awkwardness commence.

"So Simmons," York started. "Has Washington caused any trouble?"

"No. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that gets involved in things like that."

"Oh, but he does. Hey, North, remember that time when he brought kittens at the station? Carolina was furious."

North chuckled. "Yup, and that time when we dared him to act like South with makeup and other stuff on? South almost killed him. Good times, even though that was mostly our fault."

They continued to talk about things that only them could reminisce about. Seriously, it should be Tucker hearing these things. He would be the one to benefit from these, being Washington's roommate and all. At least this was a good distraction from his thoughts about Grif.

"What's Wash's roommate like?" Oh, they're talking to him again.

"Tucker's a good person," Simmons ignored the urge to puke. "When he feels like it, I guess. Washington's a good guy too, so I don't think Tucker would be mean to him. I haven't heard them fight so I think they're okay."

And as if on cue, Tucker entered the room but then he raised his arms. "Fuck, I didn't do anything. I didn't steal. I'm not hiding any firearms. Please don't shoot me."

York and North gave a laugh. Nice going, Tucker. So cool of you. Way to go with the first impression.

"We're not here to arrest you," North said, giving a genuine smile. "We're Wash's friends. I'm North and this guy who wouldn't stop laughing is York."

Tucker lowered his arms and gave a sigh of relief. "Haha, right, knew that. I was just kidding around."

"Of course you were," Simmons deadpanned. "Don't you have class, though?"

"Finished early," Tucker went to York and North to shake their hands. "Hi, my name's Tucker, Washington's handsome roommate."

Simmons facepalmed.

"Wait, your name is York, right?" Tucker said, addressing the dark-haired man. "Cop, charming smile, brunette. Do you know a crazy woman called Carolina?"

York's eyes seem to widen at that. "Yeah, I do. She's kind of our Head. How did you know her?"

"I'm friends with her brother, Leonard Church. I met her once when I visited the Church residence because of some reunion that Church—the younger one—didn't want to go to. I saw this hot red-haired woman and me being a ladies' man went to go talk to her. Got rejected though because she said she has already someone she likes. Some guy named York."

York was blushing and North held his laugh.

Tucker continued to ramble on. "Then I found out she's actually crazy 'cause she got mad when she saw Tex. Also, she's stronger than me so yeah, no way am I touching that so I thought, whoever this York guy was is probably in for some bad luck."

North finally bursted in laughter, wiping the tears in his eyes. "So York, who knew the feeling was mutual with you and Carolina?"

York frowned. "Shut up, North."

Tucker looked confused. "So you're not together?"

"No."

"Well, let me tell you. She absolutely likes you. Go for it, man."

Simmons just kept quiet, not even trying to give his own opinions and such. Why should he, anyway? When he couldn't even handle his own love life. Ugh, it sounded gross saying it like that. He wondered what Grif was doing. Was he missing Simmons? Probably not. He was probably continuing his life like how he always did.

The other three continued to talk about things that Simmons didn't care about. He felt out of place but he didn't want to go back home. They talked for what seemed like hours and Simmons wondered when York and North would return to their job. They're police officers for god's sake. They should be doing their work properly.

Washington came back home with the two still hanging around. "How long have you two been here?"

"Hours, maybe," York answered. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"I don't know. My job? I did say what time you should be visiting."

York patted Washington's back. "I know, I was just messing with you."

Washington rolled his eyes but his lips were in a smile. "Okay, whatever."

"So Wash, tell us about your new life."

The trio did just that while Simmons and Tucker were left in the out-of-place zone. Tucker joined a bit but it seemed like he just couldn't get pass the wall they had. They looked like really great friends and Simmons felt a bit of pity for Tucker since he looked kind of jealous. Way to go at being subtle, Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker," Simmons whispered. "Are you jealous of them?"

"What?" Tucker whispered back. "I'm not jealous. Why would I?" then he heard the three of them laugh. "Okay, maybe a little bit but that's none of your business."

"Are you jealous because you're not good friends with Washington like them or is it something more?"

"We're good friends."

"So it's the other one?"

Tucker groaned but the trio didn't seem to hear him. "No. It's just that he doesn't smile like that when he's with me."

"So it _is_ the other one."

"No!" the trio heard that but Tucker shook his head at them, gesturing that it was nothing so they resumed their chat. "God damn it, Simmons, I'm not gay."

"I never said you were."

"But you were implying it."

"I didn't. That's just how you interpreted what I said."

"What are you two whispering about?" Washington asked them.

"Tucker's gay," Simmons immediately said.

"Fuck you, Simmons," Tucker flipped him off. "Go back home to Grif."

Fuck. Just hearing Grif's name hit a nerve of Simmons. He really had it bad. And now he was hearing his voice calling him. "Simmons! I know you're in there!" He was going crazy. The calling wouldn't stop.

Tucker nudged him. "Oy, nerd, your boyfriend's outside. Should we let him in?"

"Wha?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tucker opened the door, revealing an agitated Grif. "Dude, what the hell happened to you?"

Grif ignored him and went straight to Simmons. "We need to talk," and grabbed his hand and took off then they were gone.

Tucker had a what-the-fuck face on. "What? Just like that? I don't get to hear dramatic confessions? I don't get to see them with tears in their eyes while saying their undying love for each other? I've been waiting for something to happen to them and I don't get to watch? This is bullshit!"

He was pretty much talking to himself while the other three in the room were just watching him. Fuck this. He actually went home early since he knew something was going to happen with Grif and Simmons but damn, he wouldn't get to see it. They were probably making out now. Well, Tucker didn't need to see that. All he wanted was the confessions.

"We should probably go, too," he heard North said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Carolina's mad already," York said.

And just like that, Tucker forgot about Grif and Simmons. Right, there's still York and Carolina. He could still root for that and watch it happen. Man, he was such a hopeless romantic.

Tucker and Washington said their goodbyes at the two and now it's just them.

  

* * *

 

Wash and Tucker were finally alone in their apartment. They were both tired so they had themselves slumped on the couch. Wash was sitting while Tucker had his head on his lap. This was totally something that bros could do, right? Caboose sometimes did this with Church so there was nothing wrong with this. Right?

"Hey, Wash," Tucker muttered softly which caused Washington to brush his hand in Tucker's hair. It felt really nice.

"Hm?" Wash hummed.

"Tell me stories about your police life, or things about your friends."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just felt like the right time to do it." And I want to hear it from you, Tucker thought, I heard some from your friends but I want your point of view.

"Yeah, okay."

Wash then started telling stories about his life. Stories that weren't said when they first hung out at the bar when Tucker asked him to be his roommate. Stories that were new to Tucker. Stories that he wished he was part of before. Stories that made him want to make new ones with Wash.

Tucker fell asleep with the sound of Wash's gentle voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tucker doesn't understand his feelings and wash brings home a cat

Tucker didn't remember when he started calling him Wash, but he just did. He wondered why he didn't call him that sooner. If he did then he'd realize sooner how his nickname felt right coming out of his mouth. And his friends call him that so why shouldn't he? It was only a simple thing but it made Tucker feel like he'd gotten closer to Wash.

Yeah, they've known each other for just a few weeks but that didn't mean they couldn't get closer in only a short amount of time. Having friends was weird like that. Sometimes you became close in just a day or sometimes they wouldn't even know your first name unless they hear it from someone else(Tucker is still a bit bitter with that thing with Church).

Tucker was really glad to call himself Wash's friend.

But then the fucktard had to burst in his room unannounced. Dude, not cool. What if Tucker was doing something inappropriate and Wash saw that? Well, it's fine, he guess. Wash already saw him naked so what's wrong if he sees something indecent again? He could even join in if he wanted.

Wait.

Fuck. That thought was so wrong in many levels. Guess there would be another thing that Tucker would add to the pile of fucked up thoughts he'd put at the very back of his mind and hopefully forget.

Tucker pouted at the blond. "You just interrupted my internal monologue."

"What?"

"I was having a monologue in my head about how great a friend you are but then—" Tucker saw Wash was holding something and is that, "Is that my underwear? Why the fuck are you holding my underwear?"

"Your what?" Wash glanced at the piece of clothing in his hand. "Oh, fuck, right. Stop distracting me."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it."

"Okay," Wash took a deep breath before he started. "Can you please tell me," and as he kept talking, his voice rose to a higher pitch which only happens when he's really pissed off. "what's your underwear doing lying around on the bathroom floor?!"

Tucker just sighed. He was so done with this bullshit. "I don't know? Minding his own business, I guess? Maybe getting tired of life because some blond prick keeps bossing him around? How would I know? I'm not my underwear. What's your problem with it, anyway? Can't you just give it back to me without yelling at me?"

"I wouldn't yell at you if you just fix your cleaning habits! This isn't even the first time you left your clothes in the bathroom! It actually happens every goddamn day and I'm getting tired of cleaning up your mess!"

It's not like Tucker asked him to clean up his mess. But there was no use with fighting with this man when he was already in the zone of getting really mad. Maybe Tucker should just piss him off more. Yeah, he'd do just that because that's what he did best.

Tucker used his pinky to pick on his ear. "Damn, Wash, your voice is so loud. I wonder how it is in bed. Do you scream when you finish?" Woah, wait, back the fuck up. This wasn't how Tucker wanted to piss Wash but his mouth kept saying words. "Do the neighbors wake up with how loud you are? Do they come and complain but you don't care because you have this particular kink, maybe?"

God damn it, Tucker, shut up. "You can even keep my underwear if you like holding onto it so much. I don't really mind if you think of me that way. I guess I'm just that irresistible. Also, is that underwear clean?"

Let this be the day that Tucker dies.

But Wash didn't seem disturbed by all that. He also didn't look angry anymore, instead he had a stern look on Tucker. "Are you done?"

Tucker crossed his arms. "No." Yes, please, let me shut my mouth.

"I don't care. Anyway, I washed your underwear just to be sure. You're welcome."

Tucker gave a disgusted look. "Yup, you can totally keep that."

Wash sighed. "Just- I'm not really mad, okay?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm mad, but that's because I just want you to be a responsible adult."

When Tucker didn't respond, Wash gave him a smile that made Tucker's heart skip a beat. Okay, that was... weird? "Whatever, I can handle myself." He looked away from the blond as he grabbed his underwear. "You can go now."

"Sorry for shouting at you," Wash said before he left.

Tucker had his hand on his chest. Something was totally wrong. Not only because of the heart skipping shit but also when he said those sexual things. It's not like him to say those things to people, unless it was a girl, but it was Wash. He looked like he didn't mind but still. It's weird.

Remembering those past times where he didn't realize he's doing gay things also wasn't helping. Just what was so different about Wash?

 

* * *

 

"Tex is such a bitch."

This sentence had been repeated for at least ten times since Church came to the bar. Tucker was just doing his job as a bartender while Church never stopped talking about his problems since he moved in with Tex. If he hated living with her so much, why did he even move in? But then again, if he didn't then Tucker wouldn't meet Wash.

Aaaand there's that heart skipping a beat again.

Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with him? After that time when Wash's friends visited them, something changed between them. Perhaps it was because they became closer but there was something more that Tucker couldn't describe.

"Tucker, are you even listening to me?"

"'Boohoo, Tex keeps eating my food. She keeps defeating my high scores. She keeps on stealing my clothes. She won't stop waking me up in the middle of the night to have sex.' Sex! Are you seriously going to complain about sex? Also, I don't want to admit it but I actually think you guys are adorable. And don't you like it whenever she wears your clothes?"

"I do but I'm running out of clothing."

"Then use hers."

"And wear girl clothes? Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"I'm pretty sure Tex doesn't have girl clothes."

"Right," Church went quiet then suddenly looked like he came to a realization. "Now that I think about it, she wears my clothes so I could wear hers."

"That's what I said, but whatever. And see, you're a lovely couple so now you can shut up about your relationship problems."

And even if those two fight a lot, Tucker knew they love each other very much. They're probably even worse than Grif and Simmons. They might actually die if they got separated. They might even do something stupid like sacrifice their life for the other, but good thing this story wasn't a tragic one. Who knows how that's like?

If it was then Wash seemed like the kind of guy who'd be so paranoid that he'd do crazy things to save someone's life and end up killing himself. And now Tucker's back to thinking about Wash. Damn it. 

"Do you think I'm gay?" Tucker asked all of a sudden. He knew he's not but these dumb feelings was making him think otherwise.

Church gave no sign that he was surprised with the question. "I want to ask what made you say that but I'm pretty sure it's something complicated and I don't think I'm ready to hear that so I'm going to answer you first. No, I don't think you're gay. You talk about girls a lot but who knows, Tucker, you might be bisexual. And yes, that's a thing."

Tucker also knew bisexuality was a thing but did that even apply to him? He had never been attracted to the same sex until Wash came along—not that he was sexually attracted to Wash. This was all his fault, anyway. Why did he have to be hot?

"There's this guy," Tucker started.

"Do I really have to listen to this?"

Tucker ignored his friend. "There's really nothing special about him. He's loud and boring and gets angry a lot, but why do I feel like I want to spend my everyday with him? We haven't even known each other that long but whenever I see him or just think about him, I get this feeling in my chest—"

Church held out his hand in front of Tucker to stop him from talking. "Do you even hear yourself talking? What's with all the mushy stuff about 'spending everyday with him' and 'this feeling in my chest'? From what I'm hearing, I think you've got a crush on this person."

"So does that make me gay or something?"

"I don't know, Tucker, you're the one having these weird feelings."

They both became silent. Church continued to drink while Tucker tried to assess his feelings and thoughts. Could it be possible for him to have a crush on Wash? Like he said, there's nothing special about him. Maybe it's like those soulmate things from romantic movies. But seriously? Him and Wash? Soulmates? Maybe they're destined to be roommates but not lovers. Just thinking about doing lovey-dovey things with Wash made Tucker cringe.

He was too straight for this.

"Do I know who this guy is?" Church asked.

"No," Tucker lied. If he said yes, he's pretty sure Church would know who it is. He only had a few guy friends and Wash was kind of the new recent friend he got. Church would be able to piece that all together so nope, Tucker wasn't going to say anything.

Church just shrugged. "Whatever. You're not exactly subtle so I'll find out sooner or later."

Tucker was going to make sure he didn't find out because there was nothing to find out.

 

* * *

 

When Tucker got back home, the first thing he saw was a white fluffy thing on the couch. It looked like a pillow but that was until it moved and gave a quiet meowing sound. It's a cat. Why the fuck was there a cat on the couch? There's only one culprit for this.

"Washington!"

The blond emerged from his room, looking like there wasn't anything wrong. "Oh, hey, Tucker, you're home. You hungry?"

Tucker pointed his eyes at the cat and Wash just stared at him in confusion. "That."

Wash turned his gaze to the couch and his face lit up when he saw the white thing. "Oh, her. I picked her up when I saw her outside the bookstore. Isn't she cute?"

Tucker fought the urge to sigh dramatically at the blond. At least now all that affection he thought he had for him was now gone. If ever he was into dudes, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be into dorks like Wash. Tucker just flopped on the couch and took the cat into his lap. "She's cute but you do know animals are not allowed in the apartment. You should put it back where you found her."

Wash scoffed and took the cat into his arms, cradling it defensively. "And leave her there to rot? No way. And it's not like I'm adopting her. I'm going to find people who's willing to take care of her."

Tucker watched the cat. It didn't seem to react to anything that was happening but eh, it's a cat. When the hell do cats react to anything other than food? While Tucker was looking at the cat, he realized something. "She looks expensive. Are you sure no one owns her?"

"If there was then she wouldn't be alone outside the bookstore."

"Dude, stop stealing cats."

"I didn't steal her! She was really alone back there, okay? She looked like she needed a place to stay so I thought the nice thing to do was bring her home. What's so wrong about that? You did that to me before and everything turned out to be okay. Maybe she can be a good addition to us here."

There was seriously something wrong with Wash. One minute he's this guy with a huge stick up his ass and then the next minute he's this giant dork. Was Tucker really the crazy one in this messed-up roommate relationship because wow, Wash seemed like he wanted to take his place.

But the cat didn't seem like it would cause trouble. All it does was sleep and eat, right? Tucker trusted Wash so yeah, whatever. "Okay, sure, you can keep it but don't let Kimball find out. It's really scary when she's mad."

Wash beamed. "Scarier than me?"

"Pfft, no one's scarier than you. I'm only allowing you to keep her since you might beat me up if I don't."

"Yeah, I probably would."

They exchanged smiles then, and there's that fluttering in Tucker's chest again. God damn it. When would this stop? What did he have to do to stop it? Stop denying his feelings? Yeah, right, like there was even feelings to deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's shorter than the first chapters and this felt like a filler and i even took a lot longer to post this, really sorry about that. i'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter, might take long to post it again tho


End file.
